Parallel Daughter
by lauralalalala
Summary: When the Doctor is separated from Rose he stumbles across his Parallel Daughter - Martha.When the Cybermen are walking around Motueka is the Doctor able to save the towns people or will Martha and destroy her chance of ever getting back home. Please read
1. Martha

**Parallel Daughter – Doctor Who**= Just some ideas.

**I lived with my parents Rose and John Smith.**

**My mum use to tell me a bunch of stories when I was little about the "Doctor". I thought she was talking bonkers when she mentioned about defeating Darleks , a man made out a metal suit called the Cyber men and the doctor could change his face. I didn't believe her at first until one day she proved me wrong by showing me what my dad could do with a few household objects. I was only six years old when I found out that my dad was practically a clone.**

**Mum and dad use to take me to Darlink Bay I didn't know why they use to just say "It was the memories that we must never forget".**

**When I turned fourteen they let go of the memories and finally decided to move on and we never went there again.**

**Mum picked my named and therefore my dad didn't have much say in it. I remember asking her why she called me Martha.**

"**Why did you name me Martha?"**

"**I use to know a Martha. She travelled with the Doctor just the same as me. She left the Doctor and moved on and became a Torchwood solider" she replied.**

"**What did Martha look like?" I asked.**

"**She had black hair with olive skin."**

**When I was fifteenth we had a car crash outside the local dairy that was around the corner and my parents passed away. I stayed with my grandparents.**

**Today was my sixteenth birthday and I received a note and a square object that was the size of my fist that my parents left me. I opened the note and began to read.**

_**To my dearest Martha on your sixteenth birthday.**_

_Take this exporter that your father built and find the Doctor._

_Don't worry about your grandparent because they knew that this day would come. It only is able to make to trips. Use it wisely and remember I love you on what ever you decide and I will be with you where ever you go._

_Love you._

_Mum._

**I folded the note back up and placed it in my pocket. One huge purple button on the exporter was calling my name to press it but there was three other buttons on the side. I decided to not follow my instincts and pressed the green button on the side.**

**A quick flash of white light and wind blew my hair into a scruffy waves. ****Before I could even blink I was on a wet street under a dark **

**winter night.**

**I pulled back my blonde hair and hooked the exporter to my necklace and began my search. ****I wondered down the street **

**wandering where I was. I kept walking with my arms around me until I got to the corner. I turned my head looking down both corners thinking of which one to walk down.**

**"Doctor!" a woman's voice yelled from a distance. I couldn't make out which way it was coming from.**

**"Doctor!" the woman repeated.**

_Left _**- I thought and sprinted down the deserted street. **

**Clash bang! Clash bang! Metal footsteps paced its self behind me.**

**I stopped unexpectedly as the wind twirled through my hair. **

**"You must be deleted" it commanded. I turned around and became face to face with a metal robot of some sort.**

**"And why is that?!" I yelled back to it.**

**"You must be deleted" it quoted.**

**"Wait, wait hang on. Why am I to be deleted?" I asked it again.**

**"You are a threat" it said in a clockwork voice. "You must be deleted"**

**"Why!" I yelled as loud as I could.**

**"You are the Doctor's Daughter. You must be deleted" it replied. It held its arm up and walked closer towards me. I closed my eyes. **_I came this far for nothing! _**- I yelled at myself in my head as I waited to die.**

**"Stand back" a male's ordered me. I snapped my eyes open and sprinted as far away as I could.**

**"Think your so smart you stupid Cybermen" he said mocking it. He lifted his gun.**

**"You must be deleted" the Cybermen repeated.**

**"Yea, yea I get it." **

**Before I knew it the metal suit had hit the ground in a loud bang. The man stood there with his face full of sweat. I guess he was scared after all. **

**"You ok?" he asked me as he took a breath of relief.**

**"Yes… I'm ok…." I replied in a shock.**

**"Are you the Doctors daughter?" he asked.**

**"I think so but, you know him? Do you know where I can find him?"**

**"He's somewhere down these streets. We have been looking for him for awhile now to give him some information about the Cybermen" he replied.**

**"That?" I pointed down at the metal robot.**

**"Yes but I still don't understand how you could be the Doctor's daughter…"**

**"My mum use to travel with the Doctor" I explained to this complete stranger.**

**"Whoa!! I never knew that the Doctor travelled with someone in the 80's." He can't possibly know the doctor that well but I don't think I know him well either.**

**"No in 2006" I said like he was crazy.**

**"It's Thursday 3rd of September 2009" he assured me. "That can't be possible."**

**"What??? This thing travels in time as well?" I said as I looked at the parallel exporter that continued to hang on my necklace.**

**"Where did you get this from?" he asked confused.**

**"My dad" I shook my head. "John Smith gave it to me before he passed away."**

**He widened his eyes. "Your Rose Tyler's daughter!"**

**"Yes."**

**"We have to get back to the others and find the Doctor, they would want to know about this" he said amazed. "Follow me."**

**"Wait. Who are you?"**

**"I'm Mickey Smith." **

_This is only chapter 1 and will continue on with the story very soon._


	2. The Others

**Chapter 2: The others.**

**We walked down many streets as the night went on forever and never seemed like it was going to end. Every street we walked down there was no one in sight because of the Cybermen lurking the city like they owned it. I became impatient as the journey was so long to get to the others.**

"**Does the Doctor know about you?" Mickey asked as we paced ourselves down the street.**

"**No" I replied. "That's one of the reasons why I came here."**

"**I don't know what his reaction will be – that someone got through the bridge or he would be happy that you're here" he said a bit confused.**

"**What about the bridge?" I asked.**

"**Rose never told you about this?"**

"**No. She did tell me loads of things but I guess there was more" I replied.**

"**The bridge is the opening that allows others to cross many parallel worlds. You could say that under and above the bridge is nothing, its hell."**

"**So what are we going to do about the Cybermen?" I asked.**

"**I don't know. Hopefully we can find the Doctor soon or we're dead."**

**He looked at me in worry. I hope he wasn't being serious but even so I could always take them with me and go back home but I don't think it would be able to carry that many people.**

**We came to a stop in the middle of the street where Mickey stood staring at one particular house. I couldn't tell how many streets it took to get to this one because they all looked the same.**

"**Come on" he said as he walked to a house that looked like no one was there and I followed behind. The moonlight shone on the doorstep and Mickey grabbed the torch that was in the bush. He twisted the door handle and quickly peeked over each side of his shoulder to make sure no one was looking. **

"**Are you coming?" he whispered as he snapped the torch on.**

**I nodded quickly in response and I closed the door behind me. What on earth was he could have been lying and we could be robbing a house. We went past the and through the living room dodging the furniture. We went through a wooden door and up a flight of stairs.**

**One room filled of sofas and a table had one lamp on and three people in it.**

"**Your back" said a woman sitting in the sofa. "Did you find him?"**

"**Oh no Mickey boy you didn't run off and find another lost girl" a man joked as he sat on a stool by the table.**

"**No she's not just some girl she's the-"**

"**I'm Martha" I said as I interrupted Mickey.**

"**Is this a joke?" the last person in the room who hadn't talked asked Mickey.**

"**Martha" I snapped my head over to meet his gaze when I noticed he wasn't looking at me. "This is no joke" he assured her.**

"**Martha?" I said in amazement. "I pictured you completely different" I continued. **

"**Martha" Mickey said again but looking at me. "This is Martha Jones, Captain Jack and Sarah Jane Smith."**

"**Nice to meet you. I'm Martha Smith."**

"**Martha's the Doctors daughter" Mickey added quickly. I guess it was because it sounded weird with our last names and all. **

"**Well actually I'm Rose and John Smiths daughter and I came here to look for the Doctor."**

"**How can this possibly be no one can cross the bridge, the last time it was done your mother crossed it but then the Doctor sealed it forever" Martha said in confusion.**

"**With this" I said as I pulled the exporter off my necklace. Everyone examined it in fascination. " It's a exporter that my dad made I guess they decided to leave it for me for my sixteenth birthday so that I could maybe some day find the Doctor and travel with him."**

"**He would be so pleased that you're here" Sarah Jane Smith said.**

"**Well we better get on with our search. Did you find anything important when you were out there?" Captain Jack asked.**

"**Donna was out there calling the Doctors name but I think we have missed her now."**

"**I heard her too" I pointed out as everyone stood and grabbed their coats.**

"**We might just get lucky" Captain Jack said as he headed for the stairs. We followed behind him taking a few deep breaths as we began a nights worth of searching.**


	3. FatherDaughter alike

**Chapter 3: Father/Daughter alike.**

**We began walking towards the street where Mickey and I first met keeping our eyes and ears pealed of any sight and sound of the Doctor and Donna. One lamp post flickered until it stopped admitting light under the black sheet that covered the sky.**

"**This is it..." Mickey announced. "And no Donna" he said as we scanned the street ahead of us.**

"**We will keep searching. They must be out here somewhere" Martha said in hope.**

"**We should split up and we might be able to find them sooner" Sarah Jane Smith pointed out.**

"**Ok both Martha's can come with me and Mickey take Sarah, good luck" Captain Jack said giving out the orders.**

"**Will do boss" Mickey replied in sarcasm. We parted and Martha, Jack and I made our way up the street. We walked around at lest five corners and that's when we started to see the light on the blue and orange clock tower. The time was **_1:35. _

_It was morning already – _**I thought as I let out a big yawn.**

**In the distance was two figures that was approaching us.**

"**Lay low" Captain Jack said as he pulled his gun off his back and aimed. **

"**Who's there!?" Martha yelled almost in argument.**

"**Wait!" a girl yelled as she placed her hands above her head.**

"**Put your gun down" I said to Jack as he still held it up. I walked towards the two figures making out that they were both completely human and both girls who looked about the age of fourteen. Jack slowly lowered his gun.**

"**Are you alright?" I asked to both of them.**

"**No… have you seen those… those things in town?" the girl with light brown straight hair asked.**

"**Yes they are Cybermen. What are your names?."**

"**I'm Laura" she replied.**

"**And I'm Kate" said the other girl with short brown curly hair.**

"**Nice to meet you. I'm Martha and He's Jack and she's Martha" I said introducing us to these fellow travellers. When they spoke they sounded like they came from Germany.**

"**What are you doing out her?" Martha asked worried.**

"**We got captured by those Cybermen things but we escaped" Kate said with a horrified expression.**

"**Go to this 179 Tudor street and don't let anyone know your there. It's a safe house so you will be safe there" I assured them.**

"**Thank you so much" they said at the same time.**

"**Good luck… oh wait… do you mind if I ask you a question?"**

"**Go ahead" Laura said.**

"**Have you seen and man and a woman around and they look like they were in there late 30's?" I asked.**

"**There was a woman. She was about this tall" Kate placed her hand to show me the estimated height.**

"**She had brown hair as well and she was a four streets down. We just bumped into her" Laura added.**

"**Thank you that helps so much" I peaked over my shoulder and saw the amazed expressions Martha and Jack were giving me after I just found the next lead on finding the Doctor.**

**Laura and Kate headed down the street and on there way to our safe house. **

"**I think you might need this for next time" Jack said as he handed me a smaller version of his gun.**

"**A gun? Why? I don't need a gun?" I said as he held it in mid air for me to grab it.**

"**You don't have to take it but it would be good for next time just in case Cybermen are after us."**

**I couldn't possibly take a gun. I didn't know how to use the thing and I didn't want to kill anything.**

"**No I cant take it. Just the thought of killing a living thing its… just… I cant" I said with a struggle.**

"**The Doctor wouldn't take one either" Martha said in amazement.**

"**You are more like him then we thought you were" Jack said as he placed the gun carefully back into his pocket.**

**I hope it makes sense lol because I haven't had enough time to proof read chapters two and this chapter.**


	4. Bumping into Donna

**Chapter 4: Bumping into Donna**

**The night was almost coming to an end and we still haven't found what we are looking for. We continued walking down street as we dodged Cybermen with a struggle and almost loosing our lives in the process. I held back my head and let out a little yawn that caught no ones attention.**

"**This may take longer than we thought" Jack said in disbelief and disappointment.**

"**We must keep trying" I murmured.**

"**She's right" Martha said in agreement.**

"**We might have to go closer to the clock tower then expected. If we don't find him tonight then I'm afraid we may never find him" Jack said.**

"**Can't you just use the teleport on that thing of yours?" Martha asked.**

"**You mean this" Jack said as he held out his wrist. A black wrist band with a watch was on it. I would have mistaken it for just a watch any day.**

"**No we can't. Ever since the day when we killed the Master, the Doctor stopped it from travelling in time and now it just doesn't work for a teleports either" he said as he pressed many buttons on it.**

"**Oh yea, Jack I'm not quite sure if I should tell you this… you know the whole destroying time but your going to send a message to the Doctor in the far future" Martha said making no sense at all.**

"**What are you talking about?" he asked.**

"**Tell me that story of your child hood again Jack."**

"**I was the first ever time agent in Pennsylvania. What does this have to do with that?"**

"**But what did they call you?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.**

"**The face of Boe" Jack replied in confusion. **

"**I've seen you millions of years from now… you're the face of Boe."**

"**I look dreadful don't I?"**

"**Maybe… let's just say you're a big old face but that's not the point. You're going to tell the Doctor YANA."**

"**Eye, eye Martha Jones" he said in a way of saying ok. Martha laughed at that.**

"**You will figure out what it means over time" she continued.**

"**Tell me, it will make it easier" Jack begged.**

**I looked in the far distance as Jack and Martha continued to chat.**

_More tourists or lost people?_

**I blinked trying to get a clear picture.**

"**Donna?" Martha called as her attention was off Jack.**

"**Martha? Jack?" she replied in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she came closer.**

"**The same thing your doing I suppose" Jack replied.**

"**Looking for a screwdriver?" Donna laughed.**

"**No maybe not" Jack replied with laughter.**

"**Doctors busy while he orders me to find a screwdriver" Donna muttered.**

"**He has a screwdriver" I said in confusion.**

"**Sonic. You would think because it's a screwdriver it would do the job. He's useless not inventing the screwdriver part although he may have never thought he needed to. Just one bolted pipe that wouldn't allow anything sonic to open it" she said in a joking voice. We all laughed.**

"**I'm Martha" I said changing the subject.**

"**Get out of here" she joked. "Two Martha's. You look just like-"**

"**Rose" Jack interrupted her.**

"**The blonde hair and blue eyes but it couldn't be possible" Donna said as she took a close look at my hair. "The time, the place- it's all wrong. Even so you possibly couldn't be here" Donna continued as her head raced around in many circles.**

"**I am from the future, I pasted through different worlds just to find the Doctor and to travel with him" I said as she gave Jack and Martha a look like I was crazy. In return they nodded once with a smile on their faces. Donna took a long pause before she began to speak.**

"**Oh shut up!" she said in laughter as she started to joke again. She glared at me examining my features.**

"**You even talk like him. I guess you want to know where he is?"**

**Everyone nodded in relief.**

"**He's just down two roads from here. Follow me."**

**I walked in excitement because I was so very close to finally seeing him.**

**Martha and Donna chatted about many adventures that Donna had past on the way and me and Jack tagged along at the back talking about Torchwood.**

"**The Doctor hasn't always been around and someone always needed to take charge of the world… keep it safe" Jack said.**

"**So you help?"**

"**You're looking at the head of the whole thing" he said in amusement. "The Doctor's not the only one with the tricks."**

**I laughed at that one. He was trying to make himself look good.**

"**I better tell Mickey that we've found Donna and give him the location of where we are heading" he said as he rolled his sleeve up.**

"**Donna? Where are we heading to?" he asked interrupting their conversation. Donna turned her head.**

"**We're heading to King Edward Street. Tell him to walk past the aerodrome."**

**Jack nodded and placed his watch to his mouth and talked to Mickey.**

**We came to the four street intersection and instead of being excited I became nervous. What if the Doctor doesn't want me to travel with him? What if he sends me home? I held the exporter and looked at it as it still held around my neck.**

**The sign said King Edward Street. We only had to walk two hundred metres around the corner and I would finally see him… my dad.**


	5. Doctor equals Pain

**Chapter 5: Doctor equal pain**

"**Doctor" Donna said as we all stood quietly next to him. He didn't lift his head up. By the looks of it he was busy with pipes and cables underground.**

"**Did you find a screwdriver?" he asked Donna. I couldn't believe it, I found my father after he died but mum wasn't at his side. He talked the same as dad and even looked the same as dad in everyway but he was a different person.**

"**No but I did find something else. Well not something but someone."**

**He dropped everything and turned around.**

"**Doctor" Jack said as he saluted. "Long time no see."**

"**Captain Jack, Martha" he smiled and returned the salute but it was a bit sloppy compared to Jack's. "Who's this?"**

"**Martha" I said as I placed my hand out to shake his. He looked at me in silence and slowly moved his hand till it met mine. He shook my hand with out any words. He took a lock of my hair and held it in his finger tips. A second of blindness was in my eyes that gave me a memory of mum and dad pushing me on a swing when I was little and mum telling me stories about the Doctor and all there wonderful memories. Everything crossed my eyes like I was watching a TV screen.**

**The doctor released my hand – breaking the memory and letting everything disappear.**

"**Your Roses daughter?" he asked in confusion. "How did you cross the bridge?!" he yelled.**

**He stared at me with one eyebrow raised.**

"**You shouldn't be here" he said trying to lower his voice.**

"**I came here to find you because you're the closest thing I have left."**

"**What about Rose…? She would be worried sick if she knew you where here" he said in frustration.**

"**She's gone… both of them have gone" I said as my face fell in depression.**

"**I can't replace them!" he yelled in argument.**

**He didn't want me to be here and I should have known.**

"**You're my dad" I said. "You're the same"**

"**Your farther is a man named John Smith and that's not me!" he yelled.**

**I stood there as water started to fill my eyes.**

"**Doctor!" Donna yelled in disgust by the way he was talking to me.**

**The Doctor looked at me in sympathy. But how could I ever forgive him?**

**I took off, running back down the street heading the way we came from. I squeezed the exporter in my hand. Tears started to poor down my face as I came to the aerodrome. Why did he talk to me like that? Why did I even come here in the first place? Of course he would send me home.**

"**Martha?"**

**I tried to block out all voices because I just didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I sat on the ledge on the side of the road.**

"**Martha? Are you all right?" Mickey called as he got closer.**

**I stood up on my feet facing him and Sarah Jane with tears running down my face.**

**Mickey ran up to me and gave me a hug. I cried on his shoulder until it was dripping with water.**

"**Everything's going to be all right" he said.**

"**No it's not; I should have never come here in the first place."**

"**I'm glad you did."**

**I stepped back and took the exporter off my necklace.**

"**I have to go" I said as I placed my necklace in my pocket and also grabbed the letter.**

"**Please give this to the Doctor for me."**

**I handed him the letter.**

"**You can't go. You don't have to be with the Doctor because you can always stay with us" Sarah Jane begged.**

"**No I think I should go… it's time anyway" I assured them.**

"**No stay" Mickey said begging to beg.**

"**Can I really stay with you?"**

"**Of course" Sarah Jane said. "Please stay."**

"**Okay" I said as I wiped my tears away.**

**I looked at the exporter and instantly I knew what I had to do.**

"**I have to go. I'll meet you back where the Doctor is" I said. "I know how to stop the Cybermen" I said and glanced back down at my exporter.**

**I started to run with out no goodbye.**

"**Martha?!" Mickey called out to me worried but I didn't listen I just continued to head the long way to the clock tower.**


End file.
